FFXIV x Gold Diggers Crossover
by Aragon365
Summary: This is not a story, but rather a story idea. The idea was originally made by Midgardsormr Jr, who gave me permission to post this on my story page.
1. Version 1

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 1: Midgardsormr's powers and abilities. Midgardsormr has to gain all the powers from all his incarnations across the Final Fantasy Franchise and have the powers he had in his prime before going to Hydaelyn and making the pact with Hydaelyn The Mother Crystal and all the abilities the pact provided him and the near infinite power and strength he had in his prime before coming to Eorzea and Hydaelyn and gets even stronger in his second life.

Midgardsormr has to obtain all the powers of all his incarnations across the Final Fantasy Franchise including the ones Midgardsormr teaches the player in his Final Fantasy VI incarnation as an Esper but also all the ones from the Gold Digger Comics species of Dragons, the powers of the Dragon's of the Type Moon Universe and all the powers of Bahamut's incarnations from all across the Final Fantasy Franchise and non Final Fantasy appearance's, The powers of the Dragon Hordes of Final Fantasy XIV, and finally he masters all the skills of the Final Fantasy XIV Job system first then all the Job Classes from all the games with all the skills of all the classes from all the games and Midgardsormr gets all the powers of his mythological counter part in Norse Mythology and from Marvel Comics various interpretations of the Midgard Serpent of Norse Mythology. Midgardsormr can also take a human form, and change his size and eventually gains all the powers in traditional Dragon stories from across world cultures.

However Midgardsormr still has the weaknesses of the Dragon's of Final Fantasy XIV aka his eyes and he has to train and work hard to obtain the powers of all his incarnations in the Final Fantasy series, and master the classes of the Final Fantasy XIV Job System and the ones across the entire Final Fantasy franchise, and the near infinite godlike powers and strength he had in his prime before coming to Eorzea and Hydaelyn.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 2: The Beginning of the Story. This story should take place after Final Fantasy XIV Storm Blood and Heavens Ward. Midgardsormr is offered a chance to be reborn in the ancient past of another World by Hydaelyn as a reward for his services to the world of Hydaelyn which he takes and Midgardsormr is reborn and placed into an egg. Midgardsormr's egg is found out side of the city of Civ-Alpha and is taken in and raised by Exthilion himself after wondering how a Dragon egg that is not one of the creation's of the Saurian's or a modified clone of Exthilion(like the First Generation of Dragons) is outside of Civ-Alpha or how it even exists. After the Dragons take control over Civ-Alpha Midgardsormr grows up alongside Tm'at and Dreadwing and they grow to be close friends before Dreadwing turns evil and learns how to use his new powers and relearn his old ones. Midgardsormr has to be more powerful than a Platinum Dragon and eventually Exthillion himself.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 3: Midgardsormr's Primary Adventures. After The Great Cataclysm occurs and when the dragon Arkanaton created the "Sleep of Stone" to put the entire draconic race into hibernation until the crisis had passed. Many did not survive and Arkanaton himself has never awoken.

But after the Cataclysm Midgardsormr using his powers resurrects all of the Dragons who did not survive the Cataclysm and finds and awakens Arkanaton himself, and others who were never awakened and he along with his old friend T'mat speak to the spirit of the Earth and learns that they have to migrate to another world as this is not their world anymore as the spirit of the Earth wants them gone and sees them as unnatural monsters and threatens to cause another natural disaster to wipe out the draconic race if they do not leave. Midgardsormr, T'mat, and Exthilion make the rest of the Dragon Race migrate to Jade where Midgardsormr makes a covenant with the spirit of the Jade Realm to allow the draconic race to stay in the Jade Realm which the spirit of the Jade Realm allows and lets Midgardsormr have his freedom and restores his memories of his previous life and the knowledge of his past life and gives him the powers of the Dragon's of the Type Moon Universe to act as one of the Jade Realm's protectors and the powers of Bahamut's incarnations from all across the Final Fantasy Franchise and the powers of all Midgardsormr's incarnations across the Final Fantasy Franchise and The Midgard Serpent in popular culture and in Norse mythology.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 4: Midgardsormr's Secondary Adventures.  
Midgardsormr has to become a Primogenitor of two entire races of Dragons by offering many Wurms and Drakes the opportunity to become the species of Dragons of both his lives which Midgardsormr is now a hybrid of. The Dragon Hordes of Final Fantasy XIV, and The Gold Aether Dragons which he is the biological father of and also creating his own empire of Dragons that merges science and technology with magic and other mystical practices but his nation is an outlier unlike with the rest of the Jade Realm who do not adapt this cultural synthesis and all members of Dragon Kind are equal in his kingdom.

Midgardsormr must also be the one to become The Father of Magic and has spread his knowledge to the mortal races and all of dragon kind after learning and discovering all that their is to know about magic and has gotten even stronger over the centuries and over the years he spread the knowledge of the Final Fantasy XIV system of Magic, The Final Fantasy series system of Magic, the Gold Diggers System of Magic and the arts of combat of Hydaelyn and the Final Fantasy Multiverse in the Gold Digger universe across the Earth and Jade Realm.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 5: Midgardsormr's personality. Midgardsormr in his new life must be mischievous, care free, but also curious, compassionate, and rather mature for his age as a hatchling, but as he grows older he obtains the values of a mature man and becomes a more heroic character similar to Optimus Prime from the Transformers series(specifically Optimus Prime's incarnation in Transformers Prime). However when Midgardsormr get's back the memories of his past life from the pact with the Jade Realms spirit and the powers of all of Bahamut's incarnations, the powers he obtained from the Pact with Hydaelyn, and the powers of the Dragons of Type Moon. Midgardsormr regains his patient and enigmatic traits while also regaining his trademark patience and stoicism from Final Fantasy XIV and he now speaks in a slow, deliberate monotone and exhibits archaic speech patterns that he uses in his position as Emperor of The Gold Aether Dragons and is once again the father of the dragon species of Final Fantasy XIV but this time in the Gold Digger Universe of which he is once again the progenitor of and which he is King.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 6: Parings. Midgardsormr has to eventually fall in love and mate with a female Dragon one of the Female Dragons from the Gold Digger comics like Jane or Sue and eventually has a son named Arthus who is his heir and Arthus falls in love and hooks up with D'bra, T'mat's daughter and they eventually get married. Now if you go into a sequel The Digger Sisters find their cannon love interests.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 7: Midgardsormr's impact on the Gold Digger's world.  
Midgardsormr's impact of the Gold Digger world must be massive both in this story and in a possible sequel when you go into cannon such as events that take place in the Jade Realm or circle around magic, the Dragon Race, and Dreadwing; Midgardsormr's legacy and impact must be felt throughout the sequel.

To emphasis the legacy of Midgardsormr, Midgardsormr in the Gold Digger universe was the inspiration for the actual Midgard Serpent of Norse Mythology and for the inspiration of the legends and mythologies of dragons on Earth across the globe. Midgardsormr when he hatched out of his egg in the early ages of Civ-Alpha brought the Final Fantasy Aether in the Gold Digger Universe, The Final Fantasy Mist(term), The Final Fantasy Miasma(term), The Final Fantasy Lifestream(term), The Final Fantasy Pyreflies(term), The Final Fantasy Phantoma or Soul(Fabula Nova Crystallis)world to both Earth and the Gold Digger Universe because of Midgardsormr's Hatching releasing all that energy into the Gold Digger universe.

Midgardsormr also taught Merlin, The Savior of Dragon Kind, and Merlin The Wizard of Camelot everything they knew, and has fought the Umbra, an eldritch abomination that seeks to devour all reality and due to Midgardsormr's arrival in the Gold Digger Universe The Umbra also sees the Final Fantasy Multiverse as a tasty meal and has fought Midgardsormr for the fate of the Final Fantasy Multiverse on more than one occasion. However in response to this Midgardsormr acts as one of the main defenders of both the Gold Digger and the Final Fantasy universes and helped found Agency Zero and their predecessors the Wonder Friends to fight crime on Earth and on Jade as a legion of defenders for both Jade and Earth.

In a potential sequel Midgardsormr must play an active part in the arcs surrounding Dreadwing, The Dragon Race, Hydaelyn and Eorzea, Magic, and the Jade Realm. Midgardsormr's impact, legacy, and power is so massive that the mortal villains of the Gold Digger franchise are scared shitless of him to the point that they do everything possible to not get his attention! However in response to this Midgardsormr acts as one of the main defenders of both the Gold Digger and the Final Fantasy universes and helped found Agency Zero and their predecessors the Wonder Friends to be where he cannot due to his enormous responsibilities. Midgardsormr must play an active part in the arcs surrounding Dreadwing, The Dragon Race, Hydaelyn and Eorzea, Magic, and the Jade Realm.

Midgardsormr's impact, legacy, and power is so massive that the mortal villains of the Gold Digger franchise are scared shitless of him as stated earlier. The only exceptions are Dreadwing as he took T'mat and Midgardsormr's decision to take the Dragons to the Jade Realm as an act of personal betrayal with Dreadwing being the only dragon who has the guts to constantly challenge Midgardsormr for his title of The Greatest Dragon of All Time and to try and take what he thinks as well deserved revenge for his supposed betrayal and The Umbra who is so arrogant that he considers Midgardsormr a annoying lizard at the least and a fun distraction at the very most.

In those arcs as Midgardsormr has to become the expert and main authority of Magic and Dragon kind and a massive obstacle to the forces of evil as he has become a Godlike Dragon and is hailed as The Greatest Dragon Of All Time in both universes at the end of the story.


	2. Version 2

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 1: Midgardsormr's powers and abilities. Midgardsormr has to gain all the powers from all his incarnations across the Final Fantasy Franchise and have the powers he had in his prime before going to Hydaelyn and making the pact with Mother Crystal and all the abilities the pact provided him and the near infinite power and strength he had in his prime before coming to Eorzea and Hydaelyn and gets even stronger in his second life.

Midgardsormr has to obtain all the powers of all his incarnations across the Final Fantasy Franchise including the ones Midgardsormr teaches the player in his Final Fantasy VI incarnation as an Esper and the various incarnations of Jormungandr from Final Fantasy as well but also all the ones from the Gold Digger Comics species of Dragons, the powers of the Dragon's of the Type Moon Universe and all the powers of Bahamut's incarnations from all across the Final Fantasy Franchise and non Final Fantasy appearance's, The powers of the Dragon Hordes of Final Fantasy XIV, and finally he masters all the skills of the Final Fantasy XIV Job system first then all the Job Classes from all the games with all the skills of all the classes from all the games and Midgardsormr gets all the powers of his mythological counter part in Norse Mythology and various other interpretations of the Midgard Serpent of Norse Mythology in Popular Culture like in Marvel Comics. Midgardsormr can also take a human form, and change his size and eventually gains all the powers dragons have in traditional Dragon stories from all across the world.

However Midgardsormr still has the weaknesses of the Dragon's of Final Fantasy XIV aka his eyes and he has to train and work hard to obtain the powers of all his incarnations in the Final Fantasy series, and master the classes of the Final Fantasy XIV Job System and the ones across the entire Final Fantasy franchise, and the near infinite godlike powers and strength he had in his prime before coming to Eorzea and Hydaelyn.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 2: The Beginning of the Story. This story should take place after Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood and Heavens Ward. Midgardsormr is offered a chance to be reborn in the ancient past of another World by Hydaelyn as a reward for his services to the world of Hydaelyn which he takes and Midgardsormr is reborn and placed into an egg. Midgardsormr's egg is found out side of the city of Civ-Alpha and is taken in and raised by Exthilion himself after wondering how a dragon egg that is not one of the creation's of the Saurian's or a modified clone of Exthilion(like the First Generation of Dragons)is outside of Civ-Alpha or how it even exists. After the Dragons take control over Civ-Alpha Midgardsormr grows up alongside Tm'at and Dreadwing and they grow to be close friends before Dreadwing turns evil and when growing up with them learns how to use his new powers and relearn his old ones. Midgardsormr has to be more powerful than a Platinum Dragon and eventually Exthillion himself and Ancient Gina.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 3: Midgardsormr's Primary Adventures. After The Great Cataclysm occurs and when the dragon Arkanaton created the "Sleep of Stone" to put the entire draconic race into hibernation until the crisis had passed. Many did not survive and Arkanaton himself has never awoken. But after the Cataclysm Midgardsormr using his powers resurrects all of the Dragons who did not survive the Cataclysm and finds and awakens Arkanaton himself, and others who were never awakened and he along with his old friend T'mat speak to the spirit of the Earth and learns that they have to migrate to another world as this is not their world anymore as the spirit of the Earth wants them gone and sees them as unnatural monsters and threatens to cause another natural disaster to wipe out the dragon race if they do not leave.

Midgardsormr, T'mat, and Exthilion make the rest of the Dragon Race migrate to Jade where Midgardsormr makes a covenant with the spirit of the Jade Realm to allow the dragon race to stay in the Jade Realm which the spirit of the Jade Realm allows and lets Midgardsormr have his freedom and restores his memories of his previous life and the knowledge of his past life and gives him the powers of the Dragon's of the Type Moon Universe to act as one of the Jade Realm's protectors and the powers of Bahamut's incarnations from all across the Final Fantasy Franchise and the powers of all Midgardsormr's incarnations across the Final Fantasy Franchise and the various interpretations of the Midgard Serpent in popular culture and in Norse mythology.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 4: Midgardsormr's Secondary Adventures.  
Midgardsormr has to become a Primogenitor of two entire races of Dragons by offering many Wurms and Drakes the opportunity to become the species of Dragons of both his lives which he is a hybrid of. The Dragon Hordes of Final Fantasy XIV, and The Gold Aether Dragons which he is the biological father of and also creating his own empire of Dragons that merges science and technology with magic and other mystical practices but his nation is an outlier unlike with the rest of the Jade Realm who do not adapt this cultural synthesis and all members of Dragon Kind are equal Citizens in his kingdom.

Midgardsormr must also be the one to become The Father of Magic and has spread his knowledge to the mortal races and all of dragon kind after learning and discovering all that their is to know about magic and has gotten even stronger over the centuries and over the years he spread the knowledge of the Final Fantasy XIV system of Magic, The Final Fantasy series system of Magic, the Gold Diggers System of Magic and the arts of combat of Hydaelyn and the Final Fantasy Multiverse in the Gold Digger universe across the Earth and Jade Realm.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 5: Midgardsormr's personality. Midgardsormr in his new life must be mischievous, care free, but also curious, compassionate, and rather mature for his age as a hatchling, but as he grows older he obtains the values of a mature man and becomes a more heroic character similar to Optimus Prime from the Transformers series(specifically Optimus Prime's incarnation in Transformers Prime). However when Midgardsormr get's back the memories of his past life from the pact with the Jade Realms spirit and the powers of all of Bahamut's incarnations, the powers he obtained from the Pact with Hydaelyn, and the powers of the Dragons of Type Moon; Midgardsormr personality becomes a perfect fusion of his old and new selves as he regains his patient and enigmatic traits while also regaining his trademark patience and stoicism from Final Fantasy XIV and he speaks in a slow, deliberate monotone and exhibits archaic speech patterns that he uses in his position as Emperor of The Gold Aether Dragons and is once again the father of the dragon species of Final Fantasy XIV but this time in the Gold Digger Universe of which he is the once again the progenitor of and which he is King while also being a noble and loving father to his kid and a father figure to his subjects.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 6: Parings. Midgardsormr has to eventually fall in love and mate with a female Dragon one of the Female Dragons from the Gold Digger comics like Jane or Sue and eventually has a son named Arthus who is his heir and Arthus falls in love and hooks up with D'bra, T'mat's daughter and they eventually get married. Now if you go into a sequel The Digger Sisters find their cannon love interests.

Aether Dragons and Golden Dragons Part 7: Midgardsormr's impact on the Gold Digger's world.  
Midgardsormr's impact of the Gold Digger world must be massive both in this story and in a possible sequel when you go into cannon such as events that take place in the Jade Realm or circle around magic, the Dragon Race, and Dreadwing Midgardsormr's legacy and impact must be felt throughout the sequel.

To emphasis the legacy of Midgardsormr, Midgardsormr in the Gold Digger universe was the inspiration for the actual Midgard Serpent of Norse Mythology and for the inspiration of the legends and mythologies of dragons on Earth across the globe. Midgardsormr when he hatched out of his egg in the early ages of Civ-Alpha brought the Final Fantasy Aether in the Gold Digger Universe, The Final Fantasy Mist(term), The Final Fantasy Miasma(term), The Final Fantasy Lifestream, The Final Fantasy Pyreflies(term), The Final Fantasy Phantoma or Soul(Fabula Nova Crystallis)world to both Earth and the Gold Digger Universe because of Midgardsormr's hatching released all that energy into the Gold Digger universe.

Midgardsormr also taught Merlin, The Savior of Dragon Kind, and Merlin The Wizard of Camelot everything they knew, and has fought The Umbra, an eldritch abomination that seeks to devour all reality and due to Midgardsormr's arrival in the Gold Digger Universe The Umbra also sees the Final Fantasy Multiverse as a tasty meal and has fought Midgardsormr for the fate of the Final Fantasy Multiverse on more than one occasion. However in response to this Midgardsormr acts as one of the main defenders of both the Gold Digger and the Final Fantasy universes and helped found Agency Zero and their predecessors the Wonder Friends to fight crime on earth and as a legion of defenders of both worlds and be where he cannot due to his immense responsibilities.

In a potential sequel Midgardsormr must play an active part in the arcs surrounding Dreadwing, The Dragon Race, Hydaelyn and Eorzea, Magic, and the Jade Realm. Midgardsormr's impact, legacy, and power is so massive that the mortal villains of the Gold Digger franchise are scared shitless of him to the point they do everything possible to not get his attention! However in response to this Midgardsormr acts as one of the main defenders of both the Gold Digger and the Final Fantasy universes and helped found Agency Zero and their predecessors the Wonder Friends. Midgardsormr must play an active part in the arcs surrounding Dreadwing, The Dragon Race, Hydaelyn and Eorzea, Magic, and the Jade Realm.

Midgardsormr's impact, legacy, and power is so massive that the mortal villains of the Gold Digger franchise are scared shitless of him! The only exceptions are Dreadwing as he took T'mat and Midgardsormr's decision to take the Dragons to the Jade Realm as an act of personal betrayal and Dreadwing is the only dragon who has the guts to constantly challenge Midgardsormr for his title of The Greatest Dragon of All Time and to try and take what he thinks as well deserved revenge for his supposed betrayal and The Umbra who is so arrogant that it considers Midgardsormr an annoying lizard at the least and a fun distraction at the very most.

In those arcs as Midgardsormr has to become the expert and main authority of Magic and Dragon kind and a massive obstacle to the forces of evil as he has become a Godlike Dragon and is hailed as The Greatest Dragon Of All Time in both universes at the end of the story.


End file.
